


Family

by ClaraTucker123



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Not Beta Read, Rarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:17:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22658227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraTucker123/pseuds/ClaraTucker123
Summary: Tyrion and Tysha kept their marriage a secret for years, and now they can finally be happy.
Relationships: Tyrion Lannister/Tysha
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> Something silly I wrote for the rareasoif valentine's week on tumblr. I hope you don't hate it.

She loved his face. Tyrion was now getting used to waking up with her fingers caressing his cheeks. It was something to smile about in the mornings. He would forget who they were and how dangerous this relationship was during those moments, it seemed like it was worth the struggle just to be with her.

“Did you just wake up or were you awake this whole time and just pretended to be asleep?”, Tysha asked jokingly. Her smile was brighter than the sun.

“You know me well enough to guess the answer to that.”

She moved closer to him and Tyrion played with her long hair. Tysha didn’t allow anyone to touch her hair except for him.

“I think you are afraid to wake up because you fear everything might be a dream, so you pretend to be asleep because you don’t want to face reality.”

“Or maybe I drank too much last night and don’t want to get out of bed just yet?”

“My Lord husband, I do not think you’ve ever drank too much. Your body is very tolerant to huge amounts of drinking.”

“It had to be.”

He kissed her nose which made Tysha giggle. His wife was not wrong, of course. Tyrion was afraid to wake up and find out it was all a dream. Everytime he felt happy, Tyrion was sure that something bad was about to happen. Maybe his father would separate them. Maybe his sister would kill her. Maybe Tysha didn’t really love him. Yes, even after all those years being married part of him still feared she didn’t care about him, why would she? The only thing really attractive about him was his wealth.

And my wits, he thought. This is how I will protect her, with my mind.

“Do you still love me?”, she asked.

“Of course, why wouldn’t I love you?”

“You are a mam. No man ever married their first love and were happy about it.”

“I’m only half-man, remember? Someone like me is lucky enough to even find one love.”

“I hope you didn’t marry me for lack of option. I always thought you married me because I have beautiful legs.”

He tried to smile but couldn’t. Tysha held him like she was afraid he was about to leave but Tyrion was in no hurry to get out of bed.

“You are upset, I can tell. Your face is very expressive,” she noted.

“You are obsessed with my face, aren’t you? Is this another attempt at convincing me to let you make a drawing of it?”

Tysha had recently acquired a taste for drawing, but Tyrion didn’t let her draw him. He hated the thought of finding out what she sees when she looks at him.

“No… unless you want me to.”

“You know my opinion on that won’t change.”

“Yes, you are very stubborn. And you are avoiding my question.”

“You didn’t ask a question.”

“It was implied.”

Tyrion sighed. She was tough to debate with. Tougher than all those men in the council.

“I’m not upset, I’m worried. I worry they will find out about us, that’s all.”

“If you worry too much about the future, you won’t enjoy what’s happening right now.”

“It’s easy for you to say. You don’t have to go there every day. You don’t have to face my father and wonder what he knows. I can’t trust anybody, not even my brother. I wish… I could just take you to Casterly Rock and make you my Lady, as it should be.” 

“I don’t want to be a Lady, I just want to be your wife. Wherever place we are, I just want to be with you.”

“If I give up on my name, I will be killed. You know that.”

“That’s not the only reason you can’t leave your name. You are afraid you will be nothing without it. You like the power that it gives you because you think you won’t find something like that anywhere else.”

Well, there it was. Yes, he was afraid that without the Lannister name he would just be a dwarf. It was already bad enough to be a rich dwarf, being a poor dwarf would be even worse.

“You don’t know how it feels like, Tysha. I’m sorry, but you weren’t born in a great House. You are not used to this kind of freedom and so the whole idea sounds strange to you.”

“No, you don’t understand,” she rose up to look at him straight in the eyes, “You had a sheltered life and you think there’s nothing in the world beyond that, but the world is full of possibilities and wonders. You didn’t find me in the court, did you? There’s more out there than just lords and ladies. Casterly Rock is nothing compared to that. Your family doesn’t deserve you, Tyrion Lannister, you are much greater than they will ever be.”

Tysha used to sleep without clothes just like him, so it was difficult for Tyrion to focus on the conversation they were having while her breasts were so close to his face.

“Very well, you are right. Perhaps we could run away.”

“You are just saying that because my breasts reminded you that you have to please me in order to get me to fuck you.”

“Partially, yes… in fact I can feel that I’m waking up right now, if you know what I mean. But I do think that my time in King’s Landing is coming to an end. And since I can’t go to Casterly Rock… we could find some other place.”

“Really? You would give up on Casterly Rock?”

“For you? Yes, I would.”

He realized that he would also give up on his family which is something he still had mixed feelings about. But seeing Tysha happy was more important to him. The secrecy and the hiding of their marriage were very hurtful to both of them, and maybe leaving King’s Landing would make it worse but he had to try something.

“You do know how to please a girl, Tyrion.”

Tysha laid down again and spread her legs as an invitation which Tyrion did not refuse.

They were married for many more years. Not always happily, but happier than most marriages. Tyrion had a new name now, but Tysha still called him Tyrion because she liked how it matched her own name. He wouldn’t dare say it out loud, but sometimes he still missed Casterly Rock and wonder what his life would be like if he had stayed a Lannister. Still, he had no regrets. Except for one.

“I should have let you draw me years ago, dear, right now I must be uglier than ever.”

“You never looked ugly a day in your life.”

She gave him the finished drawing. Tysha never seemed to age, at least not to him. Her smile was still the same as it was when they first met.

“I’m glad you only asked me to draw you now because my skills have improved so I can do you justice.”

“Oh!”, he gasped, “Darling...”

“Is it good?”

Tysha made a drawing of how he looked in their wedding day, happy and carefree. Tyrion never saw that face in the mirror. It seemed like a complete stranger to him.

“It’s beautiful. Tysha… you really do love me, don’t you?”

“Of course I do, silly! I’ve crossed the whole world running away with you.”

Tyrion kissed her with the same passion he did on their first night together, which was also his first night with someone. He never loved anybody else, at least not the way he loved her. They never had children but it didn’t matter. She was all the family he needed.


End file.
